dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Villains
| MembershipHistory = Metropolis Organized Crime Wave Before Superman donned his costume, Metropolis was already controlled by several gangs. Even though in America, Metropolis is seen as a gleaming city of hope and prosperity, underneath there are many facets of the city under control by the most ruthless mobsters and criminals. Intergang From the beginnings of Superman's career to now, a crime syndicate has had its cluthes on Metropolis for a long time. This organization had ties to the far outer reaches of space to Apokolips. *'Bruno Mannheim'First Appearance: Bruno Mannheim, nicknamed "Ugly", is arguably the second formidable human being to ever challenge Superman. His organization, Intergang, has been under the control of Darkseid for many years. Recently, Bruno has become a psychopath and another mysterious villain has now begun running Intergang's activities. *'Morgan Edge'First Appearance: Morgan Edge was former president of Galaxy Broadcasting Systems, a prominent media corporation that owned television station WGBS. Superman's alter-ego, Clark Kent and Cat Grant exposed Egde when it was discovered that he had ties to Intergang. Edge has since lost his job and sponsored the Superman Revenge Squad. The Megalomaniac Supervillains Besides Mannheim and Edge, other denizens of subjugation, power, and darkness have appeared in Superman's career that continue to challenge him to this day. Heavy Hitters: *'Lex Luthor': First Appearance: Lex Luthor is Superman's oldest and most driven foe, thus becoming Kal-El's arch-enemy. A shrewd powerful businessman hell-bent on world domination, Luthor has no special powers, except maybe his exceptional genius intellect, which he uses to formulate plans of destruction towards Superman and sometimes Metropolis; plans of omnipotence over the world. A self-proclaimed Machiavellian industrialist, scientist, and white-collar criminal as referenced by one of his famous quotes, "I'm the greatest criminal mind of all time!," Luthor has proven to be Superman's own "super-foe", being responsible for cloning Superman in order to ultimately destroy him, engineering smear campaigns to ruin Superman's reputation, and almost destroying Metropolis. *'Darkseid': First Appearance: Darkseid has been ruler of Apokolips for thousands of years. A sadistic despot, Darkseid is determined to make sure that he's ruler of the entire universe and to attain that goal, he desperately seeks the Anti-Life Equation, a device that control all life. Darkseid is responsible for partially igniting Our Worlds at War, and has been a persistent villain until before Final Crisis where his son, Orion, killed him. However, Darkseid was reincarnated and is still wreaking havoc yet again. *'Brainiac': First Appearance: Action Comics #242 Originally from the distant planet, Colu, The Brain InterActive Construct was designed by The Computer Tyrants, Colu's living computers, to obtain information in the universe. Brainiac thus broke away from his superiors and has a goal of ulimately obtaining all information in the universe and destroying all the planets it came from. Brainiac's rampage has made him enemies with Kal-El, the only humanoid who can stop him. Brainiac has since shrunk the city of Kandor, inhabited a human being, gained a new body, lusted for Superman's body, and has almost dominated the universe in his 13th version. Currently, Brainiac and Superman continue to be enemies. | MinorVillains = Doomsday, Satanus, Blaze, Kalibak, Brainiac 13 | HistoryText = | RecommendedReading = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * Final Crisis * Our Worlds at War * Lex Luthor: Man of Steel * Death of Superman * Superman: Up, Up and Away! * Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = List of Superman enemies | Links = }} Category:Superman